Spirited away and back
by Purplesailorstar
Summary: Chihiro finally makes a trip back to her past, in wich a certain grown up boy, and non-forgotten friends will appear in her life once again. but will this journey remain justin her past, or be her present as well?
1. I

Chihiro kicked the pebble and watched it sink into the Haku river. This being her family's third year living near it. Kneeling, she blew at the water and watched the ripples appear and disappear. She stared at her blurred reflection and frown. Her eyes watered. Falling back unto her rear, the ground restored her balance. She ran a hand through her ponytail and sighed. "Haku," She whispered and the breeze blew at her as she shifted.

"Chihiro,..." it whispered back. For several years she had pondered, what would happen if she had gone back to see him again? She had recently turned seventeen, and it had been so long since they last saw each other.

"Mom, I, I'm taking the car." Chihiro ran to the car before her mom responded from the open kitchen window. Backing out of the grass and unto the road, she drove. With tears shedding, she headed to the mystical place where the world had tested her courage,...and her heart.  
  
The greenery around the entrance had grown. Covering most of it up. The bald and ugly stone figurines covered in a rich moss. Chihiro turned off the engine and put the keys in her pocket. She stared at the view before her numbly. Opening the car door, she stepped out of the old Chevy. Swinging the door closed, she began her hike through the mild forest. Emerging from the entrance, her heart clenched. The river sill separated the two lands. And the bridge was there. The so – called town empty under the sun. Without thoughts restraining her, she made her way over the bridge. On the other side, she passed by the shops. The smell of fresh and delicious food floating about her. Her eyes roamed the path she had once known so very well, but had forgotten about over time. And there, standing tall and proud was the bathhouse. Admiring its composure, she gasped. The sun was leaving a purple – orange light on the top right corner. "Sundown!" she let out, clutching the strings of her hood. Several of the town lights began to shine. And fear began to devour her face. What was going to happen to her now? She stood still, glaring at the falling sun. The strange gloomy figures re - appearing around her. Doing they're business. Walking by her. And the only thing in the sky, shining with a sulking hue, was the moon.


	2. II

  
  
A hand clasped hers from behind and twirled her around.

"You shouldn't be here!" Chihiro stared dumbfounded at the boy with the jet-black hair in the strange girlish haircut and the large green eyes of wisdom stare at her. Haku had changed. He grew. And he didn't resemble a child any more. Nor did he show any recognization of her. He blinked at the girl whose hand he was holding.

"Sen?" he asked uncertainly. His eyes squinted. His grip tightening. The girl frowned. Her voluminous hair tied up in a simple ponytail. Her almond pinched eyes bright with feeling. And her slim body wrapped in a loose shirt with hood of plaid and worn out jeans. She tore her hand from his. Anger cornering the light in her face.

"You ass! You don't see me for like seven years, and when you finally do, you don't even recognize me!" She gave a push at his chest. Faltering when it didn't even cause him to shift. Her hand stayed on his chest. It was toned. And he wore a different kimono. Instead of the old pale blue one. This one was aqua with dark blue and gold embroidery of dragons on it.

"Chihiro," he murmured happily before quickly leaning down and kissing her on the lips. Chihiro's eyes widened. But her body limped as his hand and forearms enveloped her. He broke away ever so slowly.

"I've been wanting to do that for the longest." He sighed happily. Chihiro wrapped her arms around his strong neck. Hugging him to her. "I've missed you." She rubbed her head against the silk on his chest.

"Come, I bet you came to see everyone and not only me." He moved away from her, and took hold of her hand pulling her across the bridge occupied by several creatures. She trotted behind him. She once again saw the boilerman. His several arms wrenching up and down the drawers. "Good evening , child." He looked up at her . But the first things to catch is eyes was her bosom. He glanced at Haku and chuckled.

"nice to see you two together again. Now git! I've got work to get done and your weird shoes are attracting me furry servants from their work! You know the way. So git!" Haku pushed her to the inside of the bath house.


	3. III

(A/N: I know, I'm sorry that I haven't posted this chappie up in so long, im very sorry; my brothers Godparents were staying at my house for Two weeks and he loved playing Yahoo chess, so my computer was pretty much stuck to him.i'm doing what I can, now that they are gone, and will try to make all of you happy by making my chappies longer! Yay! I know, happiness for all. But you all still keep me shocked. How did you all manage to send sooo many reviews in one week? On the same story no less!? Well, I m very grateful, and I thank you for being patient, I hope to not disappoint you all,

Teresa

[Purplesailorstar])

Screams vibrated throughout the rooms and halls. All eyes were on her. Commotion was upon all. Every one greeting her. Even the toad man, who had at first, despised her human like smell. Lin was in a corner sleeping. Drool seeping from her hanging bottom lip.

"Lin!"

Perturbed she opened her eyes. She stared at Sen and laughed.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Chihiro couldn't help but smile.

"I came to see all of you!" Lin turned her gaze to Haku and wiggled her eyebrows. Haku reddened. But Chihiro bit the inside of her mouth.

Everyone started laughing, but Chihiro frowned. Haku noticed, and lightly touched her hand. Slipping his fingers through hers. Grasping them to his tightly.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly. She shook her head in confusion.

"Why are you still here? Why are all of you the same as when I first came?" death like silence fell upon them all. Lin had stood up, but said nothing. They were all dressed as they were when they first met. Haku steadied his gaze on the polished floor. Staring blindly. His hand shook against Chihiro's until he let it go.

"You really shouldn't have come." He croaked. "I hoped to never see you again."

Chihiro's shoulders dropped. Her amazement spinning around her. Quickly. Soon to pull off her skin and shatter her into nothing.

"Chihiro..." She stepped away and looked around. Everyone started looking like the old Haku she remembered. Sullenly she shook her head. Her distorted vision remained.

"Yu...."

"HAKU!!!!!" an old woman's voice shook the room. Haku closed his eyes and bowed his head in fear. And everyone about Chihiro, turned to themselves again. She started walking backwards.

"Yubaba," He began tearily. But a large, long nailed, fingered hand clasped tightly onto Chihiro's shoulder. The jewelry on it gleaming brightly.

"Well, well. Hello there Sen." And time stopped around her.


	4. IV

"YYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!" Her eyes opened wide, and her swift reaction of sitting up caused her balance to quaver. The grass beneath her was rough with age and old remains of the reconstruction. She was leaning against a demolished building. What was left of the Kohaku river. Nothing survived the mob. There was a man who had once lived here. Dr. Kane. He was studying where most of the river had gone. For much work had to be put into taken the river out. And yet something had to be left behind. He had found against an unused house's wall, a caked in dam. He had broken it. And water began to flow in once again. Being only 1/9th of the water, the fracture that was dammed away was quite large.

The problem was, the river space itself was under the other buildings. The water splashed from one house to another, flooding almost everything in its path. Drowning 3 people. The water was mostly cleared away, and the homeowners went after him. There was no food. At all. For several weeks. And every one blamed him. He died in his bed. While he was sleeping, they caught the house on fire. And he died in his sleep. They also spread rumors that he was a child molester. They had found in the remains later on, a little pink girl shoe.

Chihiro was leaning against the burnt down house of Dr. Kane. She had only recently heard of what had happened. And had driven all the way over. Her home wasn't near to it, but then again, any distance would have been worth it. Everything except puddles was there. She had been staring at them for almost ever. Until her eyes sagged down and she had fallen asleep.

She opened her lunch that lay next to her. Though it had grown mildly dark, She was hungry. She stared at its contents and started crying fiercely. Rice cakes that not too long ago would have been twice the size of her hand. Wrapped in Sakura leaves...a package of three.

To her distaste, her tears welled enough for the hunger to be forgotten anew.

She pushed them aside angrily, and covered her face with her hands.

"You know, you really shouldn't be here." That voice! She looked up only to stare at a priest. His hair was not long, but irregular for a boy his age. And his eyes were wide and green. His robes were white with inner blue satin. And he held a stick on his left hand.

She narrowed her eyes at him and his eyebrow arched.

"Miss, there are things one is not meant to see. I am Priest Aku, and I do not wish to be responsible for any harm you may do to yourself." He lapped softly.

She stared at him and covered her face again. Running things through her head in order for everything to make sense.

He was leaving and she could here him drag his stick. He was humming incantations.

"What.....what year are you?" She screamed out before upholding herself to cover her mouth.

He turned impatiently, and began to say something , when a girl ran up to him screaming.

"Aku you bastard! Kira wants her monstrous baby washed and I'm supposed to do it while preparing for the Sakura Festival?????? I REFUSE!!!!" Her long black hair was tied loosly at her waist and her lips were a pasture of grace. She abruptly turned to Chihiro.

"Aku, if Kira finds out you fool about with another servant girl she'll...."

"That isn't a servant. And Rin, do me the favor of sometime thinking that the orders don't always come from me, will you? I have work to do." Stating that he went back to his previous doings. With a grin to Chihiro and a glare at Aku, she ran off muttering.

Almost unable to see him anymore, Chihiro had forgotten she had asked him something, but he yelled quite strongly,

"I am of the year of the River dragon!" and he disappeared from sight, she starting to cry again.

(A/N: Hurricanes don't help in writing a story much less school. I'm srry for making all of u wait and I know some people aren't going to be happy with the sudden twist, but I LIKE IT! Next chappie is coming up soon, n if u don't understand what the hell is going on, wait till the next chapter and the one after that. Itll sink in. I want lots of reviews, please!

Teresa)


	5. V

Chapter 5

Chihiro stared at her hands at the dinner table. Her mouth was dry and the plate before her contained cold food. Her mother was asleep in her bed, now being smaller than her, filling up the bed partially. Chihiro's hands were full of nothing but small white and pink spots. The circulation. Thin greenish lines swimming through them all. An it all of a sudden became too much. Her head bowed down as her father opened the front door and entered the unlively home.His hand landed on the top of her head, and his lips grazed her forehead.

"Why haven't you eaten anything, Chihiro? Your old imaginary friend again?" her eyes remained staring at her hands.

"He's...he's gone." Her head bobbed to a side and her eyes closed. Her heavy breathing causing tears to stream swiftly and softly. Confused, he lifted her and carried her to the living room, and laid her on the couch. Places a honcho over her.

The next morning, she drove back to the burnt down house, and sat in the same position she was in the day before. Her white rag-like shirt swimming against her shoulders, her hair in a perfect tail, and her pink shorts. Similar to those of her youth, they panged her insides incessantly.

A rake brushed against her angrily and her eyes flew to Aku's.

"You are a nuisance. Leave at once!"

after a second jab to her thigh, she growled. Angered and weak.

"Stop it! Stop telling me to leave...damn you, Haku."

His head cocked to a side and he continued raking around her.

"I do not know of a Haku, miss."

She massaged her temples. Swearing once again in her life that everything that happened to her was actually real.

"It is Chihiro. And no matter how you wish to hide it. You are Haku! Why do you act like i..." he cut her off roughly.

"I am not Haku, I am Aku. And guess what, not only do I know a Haku, but I have also never heard of a Chihiro!" he dropped the rake and let it clang loudly on the hearth covered pavement.

Chihiro utterly unmoving. "Not even Sen?"

His fists clenched to his sides. She could see him trembling from the corner of her eye.

"I know of no Sen." He seethed softly.

Her restrained and cacked in emothion finally broke. Her arms shot outh and began beating at his chest while screaming.

"LIAR!!!" Her lungs cried. Her eyes wrinkled and her fists aiming at anything her blurred vision let her target.

Stunned and taken back, he moved away and took hold of her wrists. Blocking any rough moments and movements, holding her body still by using the heaviness of his against hers.

"Maybe,..." he whispered to her, trying to calm her down. "maybe you confuse me with him because we merely look alike." Her muscles softened, but he didn't let go, though his grip loosened. Her eyes went up to his, and were lit with everything she was and could be.

His eyes were wide, filled with curiosity. But then she smiled; and leaned her head to nest her forehead against his. He gasped.

"I guess your right," her voice croaked, floating in shudders.

He let go of her completely and stepped away briskly. He wanted to snarl at her. Cive the look that she was a weakling and he her supirior. But at the time being, this... Chihiro, was something he could not avoid but worry for. She calls him Haku, says he knows her and a Sen, yet he cannot come around enough to mock her as happily as usual. As common as always.

His hands brushed through his bangs, and a stream of wind blew through the two.

"The shrine is but five minutes away. I am preparing jasmine tea, would you care for some?"

Her face was that of a familiar lost child. One who's parents had disappeared and the brave little thing in her had faded away as well. Surrounded by strangers.

He picked up the rake in a quick gesture and touched her ponytail softly. Suprising himself. And at the same time, angering his confused and abused mind. Moving away, he began to follow a trail between two rows of large Sakura tree's. he turned around.

"Move it!!" I got work to do, and I get tired being nice very easily!" then continued his rapid stride. Chihiro moved slowly, but her steps held the same heaviness as that of Aku's. His kimono rustling in the wind.


	6. VI

The blanche high screens resembling walls, surrounded the inside of the hut like shrine. Chihiro's head leaning back as much as it could as she walked through the halls. The ceilings were embellished in intricate characters of Beautiful Chinese, Korean, and Japanese.

Doors slid open with eager teenage faces of girls searching for that of Aku's. Noticing Chihiro behind him, hey all quickly slammed their doors closed.

He opened on, and stepped inside quickly. Kneeling on a floor pillow, He swiftly served from the boiling kettle. Chihiro entered the room in awe. The walls were covered in calligraphy, and an open panel revealed a porch with a garden. Rails holding wet scriptures and scrolls.

He looked up at her expectingly and grinned.

"Do you like them?" he asked in mock laughter.

Her mouth twitched sand her swollen red eyes gleamed. "They are beautiful. D-did you make them?" she whispered.

He laughed. This girl was impossible. "thank you, and yes, I made them all. They are for tomorrow's Sakura Festival."

She blinked for a brief moment, and smiled. Kneeling by him, before the small table with an old set of china, she sipped her cracked cup and grinned broadly as the warmth seeped through her. And Aku blushed while string at her wide eyed.

"uh...Chi-Chi...." He stuttered. She turned to him still grinning, and found herself wanting to scream. On the porch, a baby of seven feet and almost double a weights worth was running around. Bald. In diapers and a bib. Nothing more. Behind him, ran an angry Rin. Well, a very soaked in baby food Rin. Screaming out Aku's name.

Aku shook his head back to sense and turned to them in fear.

"oh, no...." dropping his cup he ran outside, toward the baby.

But Chihiro remained stiff. Her mouth open in shock, and her eyes watering. Nothing really changed.....nothing.

"hey, you! Who are you and why are you in my shrine???" an old yet loud voice shrieked behind her.

Chihiro watched her whole world collapse around her once again.

"hey you!!" it yelled again. This time, stomping of feet were defined in its noisy racket.

Chihiro felt her shoulders shake and her tongue dry. Aku running up to her.

"Kira, the baby got out of his room again!"

"oh, no..." she heard more stomping, and then the exact same form of Yubaba running off into the porch to catch the baby. "Shh...mommy's here shnuckums!"

Aku gasped for breath and collapsed back on his pillow. Picking up the broken cup, he ignored Chihiro's presence.

"Aku," he looked up at her. Her face was pale. And she was trembling. 'not again...' he couldn't help but think.

"What??" he growled as he scraped the wooden floor with the an edge o the table cloth.

"i...i....i think....i think I'm gonna be sick......." Her eyes rolled back and she fell. He stared at her and then grumbled something about the position of the stars and venus' moons.

(A/n: yes, yet again another authors note. Well this chappie is short.....because......it just happen to be that way. I actually don't have an excuse for this story....srry.ummm.....next one posting up in a very near future. Thanx)


	7. VII

"I can't take it anymore.... I can't.."

Aku stared admiringly at the old monk before him. His head now bald and the wrinkles sagging with upset.

"Master, you can. You are strong. The god of the Kohaku River is in you, remember?"

The weak man peered up at Aku with bright green eyes rimmed with a deep need of solace.

"Aku...please...I can't continue..."

Aku bowed his head in anger. What has Kira done now to make him let go of his soul so?

"Master, you taught me never to be a coward, how can you-"

The Monk lifted his own head in returning force and watched him with large slitted eyes.

"And I expect you to be true to that motto even after I perish." He stated. It was all that simple. The conversation was over. And as much as Aku's pride banged up against him, he refused to let his master down by disrespecting him on his decisions.

He stood abruptly and bowed. Taking the hint, the monk closed his eyes and smiled. His still strong teeth shining white with all its might.

"Aku, you must continue to live for me. You are young. And I no longer am. Please...do not fight against my wishes anymore. I will not last much longer, please just fulfill the very few I have left." Aku remained bowed and frozen. Standing back up stiffly his face was grim.

"And the girl?" he swallowed.

The man sighed. "what girl?" Aku shook his head and walked to the entrance.

"The one you have been waiting for since before you were human...."

The monk's face paled. Eyes sagged and a sudden weighing of the bones worstened.

Silence.

An eerie silence that chilled Aku's very senses. He snorted and left swiftly. The monk rubbed his eyes with his sleeves and ended up covering his face from the pain of the erosion of tears.

"Wake up, Chihiro." Aku managed through a tightened jaw. But all she did was stir on the floor.

He watched her breathe softly and slowly. Even more silence.

He kneeled by her and brushed her bangs with his fingers. A sigh escaped his lips and his body fell down into a lazy sitting position.

"Haku..." she mumbled and smiled. Pressing her forehead against his hand and rubbing it back and forth.

His breathing stopped. Haku....Haku.......she called him Haku.....

Snatching his hand away he crawled to a corner and leaned his burning face against the cool sliding doors.

"Its ok Aku, it'll be all right..." whispered the woman that looked like Yubaba as she passed by him. Behind her was Rin. Tired, she looked over to him and continued walking without a word.

'Could things shake up anymore?????' he cried in his mind as he closed his eyes.


	8. AN

WARNING: THIS IS ALL AN AUTHORS NOTE MOST IF NOT ALL OF YOU SHOULD READ!!!!!!!!! CONTAINS SPOILERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

A/N: this is just something I'm posting for all of you while I finish the next chappie. I'm really srry if most of u are confused. I was hoping you guys would understand it as the chapters passed, but I guess I'll clue all of u in cuz I love u all so much.

grins while setting up storyboard and keeping the unwritten chapters covered

7 chapters have gone by and I still get the feeling you are confused. Now, let me begin.

Chapter 1-

Most of u were confused. That's good….that's what I was trying to do.

Chihiro's 17, and gets the sudden urge to go back to the place where the spirit world. She goes back to the abandoned park thingy, and while she's there the spirits are about to come out.

Chapter 2 –

She finds Haku, he kisses her, and they say hi to jinengi……I think that's how u spell his name.

Chapter 3 –

She sees lin and everyone else who she had left behind and Haku suddenly gets upset, turns out yubaba was behind her.

Chapter 4 –

Chihiro wakes up in the place that was built over the Kohaku river., Rin is the reincarnation of Lin, and Kira of Geniba (Yubaba's sister).

Chapter 5 –

Aku feels bothered that Chihiro keeps on calling him Haku. And the anger and the crying…ect. He feels srry for her n invites her for tea.

Chapter 6 –

Kira has a large baby……the tea thing gets ruined, and Chihiro faints upon meeting a "Yubaba" look-alike.

Chapter 7 –

Goes to a scene where Aku is talking to the owner of the shrine….Haku. what remained of the Kohaku river, turned into a human. A middle aged man. After several years of waiting for Chihiro to come to him he turns old, and dies before Aku. Haku was his mentor. What was ridden of from the river went into the air and turned into a spirit wich entered Aku when he was a kid in a comma. On the verge of death this saves him. He doesn't know it, but hence the reasons why he is so alike Haku. And in Haku dying, he becomes Haku fully. Becomes a god and remembers everything.

You weren't supposed to know all of that, but I got tired of getting reviews of confused people. So here ya go my little amigos. Spoilers for all!!!!


	9. VIII

Chihiro stared at the vase of Sakura in disappointment. Her fingers fumbled the worn out cell phone around and around. The small toy key-chain banging every once in a while against her fingers. The kimono was large and over flowing, but Rin had tightened the obi so that it would leave her almost breatheless.The front being too tight for her bosom, left the neck a beautiful sight. Her head cocked to a side and wondered why the Sakura in the vase were rotting. An elbow rubbed against the small of her back and she moved to remove them and replace their former pride with fresh bloomed ones.

The patterns in the cloth waved at her solemnly. The clouds outside were brimmed with a deep grayness. An unfamiliar weariness filled the small shrine. The sky itself contemplating on its droopiness.

"Are you ready?" Lin asked worriedly. Her fingers stroking the gentle bristles of the shrine scrubbing brush. Her gaze shifting from side to side.

Turning around, Chihiro nodded. They both stepped out and made their way back to the fair area. Little children ran around merrily. Chasing each other with food stuffed in their mouths and some waving fans. Each stand that rowed up to the next seemed to have a touch of gentle warmth, like a warm wind that flowed past Rin and her.

"Aku is with Kira in the last stand. She was doing me the favor of doing the dunking for me until I got back, so hurry and stop gawking." Rin's hand clasped Chihiro's wrist and she pulled her the rest of the way through.

Bright colors, sparkling glows, and the incredible smells of food. In all the hurry, she came to realize something. All of these things, were almost like the ones in the spirit world when Chihiro was there.

Incredible she said to herself. Simply incredible. By the time they reached the stand, Chihiro was out of breath, flushed, and the sky had become dark, thus making the lanterns turn on. The crowds gasped in delight and Rin let her go.

Kira , who was until recently sitting on a bench over water, was now drying her hair next to her, Rin taking off her kimono, entered the tub and sat in the bench.

Aku was at the other side, taking the money and handling the hard rubber balls. He glanced at her when one of the balls actually did hit the target. His eyes quiet. Unlike the smile of a clerk he had plastered on his face.

She saw it. And she kept watching him until after he went on with his work , her gaze drawn in by a boy from her school.

"Chihiro? What are you doing here?" he ran up to her smiling, his eyes changed when he finally stood in front of her. "Wow, you look wonderful."

She blushed and was about to say something when Kira's arm moved in between them. She looked at Chihiro frowning.

"Chihiro, standing there and talking to the costumers doesn't urge them to buy! Back to work, you wanted to help, then move it." Kira winked at her and slipped behind the curtains of the booth next to the dunking.

Chihiro smiled and bowed hurriedly, "I have to go, nice seeing you again, Yujiro."

His hand touched her forehead lightly and he smiled. "You too, Chihro."

"CHIHIRO!?!?" yelled Aku from the other side of the dunking booth. Laughing, she lifted the front of the kimono a bit and ran to him. Her hair lapping the air daintifully.

Aku threw a ball at her, and she caught it. Throwing it back at him, she missed. Causing the ball to roll on and on past the lit area.

She ran to it, leaning forward to pick it up. She stood again and gasped. Lin was leaning against a tree kissing a boy.

She blushed and ran back to the tent where Aku was. He turned to her and lifted an eyebrow at her red face.

"What did you find Rin with a guy?"

He laughed when she looked away with embarrassment.

"Its alright, she loves men. She may talk trash of them. Yet the love is still there." She looked up at him and he grinned. He looked at his watch and sighed. "closing time,"

after taking the next costumers money, he began to empty the tank. Kira, getting off the bench. Her body drenched, and her face curled in anger.

"that woman always leaves me to do her stuff. She complains of the amount of work I give her, and then makes me do it….i'm going to kill her. This is the last straw…." Kira seethed.

Chihiro and Aku stared after her as she ran into the back of the tent. They heard Rins shouts and Kira's. then a man running from the back of the tent and Rin's crying.

Aku was the first to laugh. Dumping pails of water he chuckled.

"It may not seem so, but Kira andRin are best friends. They do each other's shopping, and can depend on the other…..well…..usually."when he moved to fill the pail again from the tank she stopped him.

"let me do it." His eyes dwelled into hers. And he had the urge to lunge forward. An urge that was shaking his knee's but he stood up slowly. And deftly, held out the dirty pail.

She took the pail with a crooked smile and heaved another batch of water. Her kimono sleeves getting wet.

And Aku, for the first time noticed something.Haku….Chihiro….Haku…….Chihiro….

A bright flash of a young girl falling from the sky with a boy, a mouse, and a fly rung in his eyes.

He blinked several times. Trying to recapture the scenes, but nothing. Nothing at all. His dissapointment filtered through him , and for the oddest reason, he thought of his master. And his head bolted up.

"Chihiro! I gotta go. I'll be back in a while to help you clean up." He ran off. His kimono shining on every wrinkle.

Chihiro stared at his back absently.

"be careful…" she whispered to herself.


End file.
